User blog:Unrealname123/Vampire DawnZ
Intro You are in a peaceful village called Townsvile. A heck a name someone would said. Everybody was living happily until 1 day, she came. The queen of vampire, sucking blood and souls out of livings people. Nobody even dare to came to the field, leads to poor sanitation and famines. Until 1 day, you decide to stands up, will your fate be predict? Or you'll bathe yourself in glory? Vampires You all share one goals. Kill/Convert all people while protecting the queen and the nest. The game will start with 1 or 2 vampire(s). The queen is npc. There are 3 ways to kill the queen. -Dousing her with fire and ignite -Explosive -A Stake through the heart ( Can Only Be Done By A Wooden Stake ) Vampires has 5 tires. Tire 1: Basically walking vampire, and not sunlight immune. Tire 2: Sunlight immune and granted the ability to bat morph Tire 3: Longer fangs and your attacks converts people Tire 4: You are as hard as stone and very strong Tire Alpha: You are now the alpha, serving the queen's need. You can assembles all vampires wherever they are. You can call the horde every 2 nights. You have heat vision. ( Not superman, but the one military guy used to detects heat sources in the dark ) They may only be 1 alpha Killing/Converting people will up your tire. Humans You all share the same goal. Destroy the queen and the vampire nest Farmers You are normal innocent people. You can farms food for the others... if you are brave. hehehe Knights You are one of best knights of the king. Your job is to destroy the vampire queen to remove dark magic stopping the king's army. You have a broad sword and a shield. You are very hard to kill, but if 4 innocents die, you will commit suicide. Vampire hunter You are a vampire hunter, determine to kill all vampires. You will get a slight buff for each vampire you killed. You cannot be convert, however still kill able. You have a wooden stake and a crossbow. Medics You are the local doctor. You have basic tools to deals with wounds. You are legit flummery on combats but can still kill. Thief You are not Robin hood. You are equip with a dagger. You are really good at hiding, and going stealth. You can parkour well through any terrains. The undead The queen can summon the undead. They are slow, but they bites are contagious. They can ruins the crops. When the alpha is evolved, he will get to summon. If you are bitten by the undead, you will automatically become an undead with goals to destroy human existence. Maps???? THERE ARE NO MAPS. NOT DRAWING ALL STORES AND FIELDS As I said, there are no maps, in the town there is a hall, a few shops and houses. Outside the town is the fields. Far to the North is the vampire's lair, in the mountainous area. To the SOuth is a stream The wizard's shack is to the far East, but he isn't really friendly Last thing to remember, money. You will get different amounts of money depends on your role. Selling stuff gives you money. ( That totally make no sense at all ) Pwned heads of vampire also gives you money. I am expecting 12 players, hoping this one isn't dead. Category:Blog posts